


Love can bloom even in cemetery

by Gwenchanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Cemetery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kuzupeko - Freeform, they're kinda ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: Romance has slowly blossomed for Peko and Fuyuhiko who met while visiting the graves of their loved ones.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Love can bloom even in cemetery

The Glenwood Cemetery was a dark place, hundreds of tombstones stuck up from the ground, like unwanted weeds that in the end took over the green grass and brought misery to the world.

Cemetery weren't a very nice place. Why would they be? The people you loved lay there, dead. Even the most hated people in the world have at least one person who would miss them, no matter what.

And how does that person survive? It's not easy dealing with death. You have your moments where you think life will never be the same again, that everything seems much darker and gloomy.

Peko Pekoyama never really had to deal with death before, the only time she did was when her stepbrother's pet had passed away. One of his bullies gave the poor dog a large amount of chocolate and died. But she was ten at that time so her grieving didn't last long and the dog didn't really like her that much.

So when she had received the phone call from MedStar Washington Hospital Center asking her to come immediately, she was at a loss when they told her, her brother had been involved in an accident and was in critical damage.

She was terrified, since the age of eighteen Peko had moved out from home to find her own place, her stepbrother; Kiyotaka had followed begging to stay with her. She had reluctantly agreed; she had always had a very close relationship with her stepbrother, their parents never really acted like parents and they always control Peko and Kiyotaka's lives as if it was their own so it was down to Peko to look after her stepbrother.

They had moved to Washington and lived together ever since, until he was knocked over by a drunk driver. After a week in hospital Kiyotaka had sadly passed away.

The funeral was one week later and Peko was unsure if she should invite her family, in the end she did and they had blamed her for his death. Claiming that a twenty-four year old should know how to look after people especially her own younger brother.

Peko felt even more guilty and now a month later she was still grieving. Never before had Peko felt such heartache. It was her brother for heaven's sake and she didn't have any idea how do you get over someone so close.

So here she sat on the ground at his grave trying to control her tears. She knew she should had brought some tissues but she thought she was over this by now, turns out she was wrong yet was really glad she didn't wear her eyeglasses since she's currently using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe her face.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu couldn't help but notice the silver headed girl across the cemetery, sobbing and looking like the world depended on her too. He noticed that she was probably same age as him. Fuyuhiko had come to give some flowers to his parents' and sister's graves.

It had been ten years now since the bombing incident and Fuyuhiko had grown to accept their deaths. His uncle took him in shortly after the funeral and luckily for him, his parents left him a quite amount of fortune.

Now at twenty-four, he was a grown man and working hard at a large company that been paying him a large amount of money.

The girl was clearly having a breakdown and was running out of room to wipe her eyes on her sleeves. Fuyuhiko was unsure whether he should go up and comfort her or just leave her be, he though about it and decided against it. After all he wouldn't like it if someone came up to him and offered him a shoulder to cry on and might told that someone to fuck off, and besides it was a cemetery; this was a place for grieving.

So instead he said goodbye to his family and walked back to his car leaving the girl in peace.

Another week had passed and it had been raining heavily for a while. Usually Fuyuhiko visited his parents once a month, but he had been ordered by his boss to take a week of work. He had been working late nights lately, and his boss was getting worried for his welfare.

So having nothing else to do Fuyuhiko visited his family early one morning, only to find the same girl from a week ago there again. She was kneeling on the ground again but this time holding up a large umbrella to protect her from the rain. She had nailed it into the ground so it held up on its own as she arranged the flowers she had brought for whoever she's visiting.

Peko always wondered why you bring flowers to a grave. It's not like it's doing much use. But she guessed it was a way in honouring the dead and making the cemetery look more colourful.

As she divided the flowers and rearranged them, she noticed the same man from a week ago. He was looking at her, but as soon as she made eye contact with him, he looked away and made his way up to the grave he's visiting.

Peko finished arranging the flowers and sat back and simply stared at Kiyotaka's slab.  
  
She had stopped having her breakdowns and instead she just felt empty inside, she guessed this is what happens when you're stuck between grieving and recovering. She thought back to Kiyotaka's pet and wondered why she didn't feel the same loss between the two.

Granted she was a child when Daisuke had died but still, she loved that dog despite of him not liking her. She and Kiyotaka used to feed him dog foods that their parents used to buy.

Peko wondered what to do now. She had finished Kiyotaka's flowers and she wasn't really in the mood to cry her soul out to him today, right now all she wanted to do was… well something. Her boss had given her some time off work, they all knew Peko was having trouble dealing with Kiyotaka's death and gave her leave with pay.

She worked for Makoto Naegi, the company she's working as a writer is called Hope Magazine. Makoto was exactly the nicest person you'll ever meet so she wasn't that surprised when he had told her to take time off work and to relax.

Peko looked around the cemetery and noticed it was only her, a few elderly people and the mystery blonde guy that kept on staring at her.

She contemplated whether she should confront him about his staring issue but fought against it. A cemetery was not the place to start confrontation and just ignored the man.

Fuyuhiko couldn't help look over at the silver-haired girl. Wondering what's her story. After awhile, he realised that he was still staring and averted his eyes and paid attention to his parents' graves. He ignored the rain and just stood staring at the grave stones. His parents especially his sister were wonderful people and didn't deserve what happened to them, and not a day had gone by when Fuyuhiko couldn't help but think about them, he missed them but he was over the stage where all he wanted to do was cry.

He heard something and turned around to see the silver headed girl having trouble with her umbrella, it seemed to gotten away from her and was being blown away by the sudden wind. Her hands were busy holding onto her bag and the wrappers that once contained the flowers.

Fuyuhiko walked over and picked up her umbrella and held it over her head. "Thank you," Peko thanked loudly over the increasing wind and rain. Fuyuhiko smiled in return, they walked over towards the outside bin that was nailed to the ground and Peko dumped her rubbish in there. She readjusted her bag and reached for her umbrella.

"Thanks, are you leaving?"

"Yeah why?" Fuyuhiko asked confused.

"I'll walk you over to your car, it doesn't look like you have an umbrella," Peko gave him a quiet laugh but it went unheard by the impending storm.

"No it's fine!"

"I should return the favor," Peko said with a serious voice, suddenly she noticed that this guy didn't seem so bad and Peko was grateful that she hadn't spoken to him earlier after she caught hin staring. "I'm Peko Pekoyama."

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu." The two didn't shake hands since they're walking towards his car. Fuyuhiko searched for his car keys, "where's your car?"

"I don't have one, I walked."

"You-you walked?" Fuyuhiko asked incredulously. "Well, are you calling a cab?"

"No, why?" Peko asked confused.

"A storm is coming, I can't have you walk home in this weather."

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

"Damn right. You saved me from the rain so let me at least return the favor."

"You already did by giving me my umbrella," Peko smiled but Fuyuhiko wasn't having any of it.

"Where do you live?"

Peko sighed but reluctantly gave in, "635 Edgewood St NE."

"T-that's not far, y-you live near me." Fuyuhiko unlocked his car and ordered Peko to get in. She obliged and pulled down her umbrella. The two sat in his car as Peko put on her seat belt, Fuyuhiko turned on the heating.

"Don't worry about me, I can walk there by myself."

"S-shut up, I'd be insane if I let you walk home in this," to help Fuyuhiko's point, it started to hail. "See?"

Peko smiled and leaned back in her seat. "Thank you, I promise to make this up to you. So where do you live?"

"J-just somewhere," Fuyuhiko said, "n-near." She stared at him intently, "920 I St NW," he mumbled quietly since it's the opposite way where Peko lives. He heard her sighed but didn't said a word for awhile.

"By any chance, do you live at The Residence?" Peko asked while amusement can be seen in her eyes.

"Yeah, no big deal really. How about you?" He said while shrugging.

"Just a normal apartment."

"You live all by yourself?"

Peko became quiet for a moment, "my stepbrother used to live there with me."

"Oh," Fuyuhiko understood what she was saying. "Is he the one you've been visiting?"

Peko took her time in answering, "Yeah he is. He passed away about two months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, unless you were the drunk driver that ran him over." The two remained silent for a while not really thinking. "Who were you visiting?"

"My parents and my sister."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, unless you were that bastard who planted the bomb at the Hotel Mirai ten years ago." Fuyuhiko teased using her words back at her.

Peko smiled and turned her attention out through the window. Fuyuhiko decided to pick up from their conversation but changed it to a more happy one. "So it's a Monday afternoon, why aren't you in work?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Peko joked. "My boss gave me some time off work. And you?"

"Same here, my boss thinks I've been working too hard." The two laughed and continued talking until Fuyuhiko reached Edgewood Street. "It was nice meeting you Peko."

"You too Fuyuhiko," Peko unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. "Thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it."

"No problem at all. Goodbye Peko."

So the two separate ways and it wasn't until another month later that they ran into each other again at the cemetery.

Peko had brought some new flowers for Kiyotaka; the old ones had already died, but she was having some trouble with them though, they were a bit to long at the stem and stuck up ridiculously in their flower pot.

"Hey, need some help?" A familiar voice asked behind Peko, the weather had turned cold and autumn was kicking in. Standing behind her with a bag of flowers himself and a pair of scissors was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.

"Yes, I need some assistance. Thank you." Fuyuhiko handed her his scissors and she cut at the stems. "How are you?" Peko asked while cutting the flowers as Fuyuhiko stood beside her crouched form waiting for his scissors.

"I'm alright, work been busy."

"Oh? I forgot to ask where do you work?"

"Togami Enterprise, and you?"

"I'm a writer at Hope Magazine." Fuyuhiko was surprised. He didn't expect Peko to be a writer. He thought that maybe she's a model since Peko is a very beautiful woman and she really have a gorgeous smile.

"You're a writer?"

"Yes and I know that it's not a very fulfilling job but I love it there." Peko said with a smile as she finished cutting the flowers and handed Fuyuhiko his scissors back, standing beside him.

"Hey! It doesn't matter if others think it's fulfilling job or not as long as you love what's your doing and I think you're very good at it." Peko gave him a questioning look as Fuyuhiko blushed. "I-I'll just go visit my parents and my sister now," Fuyuhiko tried to walk off but Peko followed and walked along with him.

"It's fine," Peko said as they made their way up to his parents' and sister's graves and stood there as Fuyuhiko fiddled with his own flowers. "Stop, you're doing it all wrong," Peko took Fuyuhiko's flowers and scissors and stopped him from cutting anymore of the stems. "You're meant to do it diagonally."

"Oh look who's suddenly became a flower cutting expert." Peko smiled at Fuyuhiko and the two continued talking. It was coming half past five and the two had realised they had spent two hours just talking at the cemetery.

"I think I should head home." Peko said looking down at the time.

"Damn right," Fuyuhiko agreed but before they started moving he stopped her. "Hey I don't know if you're busy this weekend but I was wondering…"

Fuyuhiko was cut off by Peko, "wait. Before you ask me what I think you're going to ask me, hold on." She grabbed the sleeve of Fuyuhiko's jacket and pulled him past the many gravestones and out through the gate. "Ok continue."

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner… wha- why did you…?"

"I'm sorry I just thought it would be totally inappropriate you asking me out at a cemetery. But yes, I would love to go with you."

Fuyuhiko laughed at the silver headed girl and handed her his phone so they could switch number. After the transition Fuyuhiko walked Peko over to her car which she explained she brought so no more strangers would offer her a ride home.

"Damn right," Fuyuhiko laughed, the two stared at each other momentarily waiting for something to happen. "S-so I-I'll call later this week about next Saturday."

"Alright." Peko smiled up at Fuyuhiko who suddenly became shy. Fuyuhiko hesitantly wondered if it would be totally inappropriate if he gave her a kiss or if he should just wait until Saturday. But Peko beat him to it and gave him one in his cheek.

When she pulled away, blush and smiles can be seen on their faces. "I'll call you, bye Peko."

"Goodbye Fuyuhiko," and the two went their separate ways looking forward to next Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you liked this story!


End file.
